Bakugan: Fight for All
Bakugan: Fight for All is the first story created by GamingFanatic. It is the first entry of the Fight Series. It is succeeded by Bakugan: Mutant Chaos. Plot A kid named Michael Shraze's life is forever changed when a group of people from an alien race called the Cyrophians come to Earth and kidnap brawlers for an unknown, yet evil purpose. Partnering up with his friends along with the princess of Neathia, Fabia Sheen, and a Pyrus Iron Dragonoid, Michael is ready to put an end to their evil plan and find out why they need those brawlers in the first place. Characters Heroes * Michael Shraze ** Bakugan: Iron Dragonoid * Taylor Swave ** Bakugan: Mutant Elfin * Nathan Crind ** Bakugan: Flash Ingram * Jorge Terran ** Bakugan: Flare Wilda * Fabia Sheen ** Bakugan: Mystic Aranaut * Matthew Shraze ** Bakugan: Cyclone Percival Villians * Zerongo ** Bakugan: Zerangenda * Flamago ** Bakugan: Gazoron * Aquarious ** Bakugan: Aquamon * Windviel ** Bakugan: Windoron * Mudanfolow ** Bakugan: Earthargo * Hikarionola ** Bakugan: Lightonoid * Roy Tosei ** Bakugan: Splight Episodes # Bakugan: Fight for All Episode 1 - The Beginning (NEED TO REWRITE) # Bakugan: Fight for All Episode 2 - Sibling Rivalry (NEED TO REWRITE) # Bakugan: Fight for All Episode 3 - Crazy Wind (NEED TO REWRITE) # Bakugan: Fight for All Episode 4 - Friendly Earth (NEED TO REWRITE) # Bakugan: Fight for All Episode 5 - Water Bomb (NEED TO REWRITE) # Bakugan: Fight for All Episode 6 - Double Battle (Part 1) (NEED TO REWRITE) # Bakugan: Fight for All Episode 7 - Double Battle (Part 2) (NEED TO REWRITE) # Bakugan: Fight for All Episode 8 - Invasion (NEED TO REWRITE) # Bakugan: Fight for All Episode 9 - Attack (NEED TO REWRITE) # Bakugan: Fight for All Episode 10 - Crazy Plan (Part 1) (NEED TO REWRITE) # Bakugan: Fight for All Episode 11 - Crazy Plan (Part 2) (NEED TO REWRITE) # Bakugan: Fight for All Episode 12 - The Mission (NEED TO REWRITE) # Bakugan: Fight for All Episode 13 - Travel (NEED TO REWRITE) # Bakugan: Fight for All Episode 14 - Cave Story (NEED TO REWRITE) # Bakugan: Fight for All Episode 15 - Tricked (NEED TO REWRITE) # Bakugan: Fight for All Episode 16 - Escape (NEED TO REWRITE) # Bakugan: Fight for All Episode 17 - Falling Sucks # Bakugan: Fight for All Episode 18 - Best Buddy Battling # Bakugan: Fight for All Episode 19 - Light and Darkness # Bakugan: Fight for All Episode 20 - Roy Returns # Bakugan: Fight for All Episode 21 - A Mission Worth While # Bakugan: Fight for All Episode 22 - Plan Questioned # Bakugan: Fight for All Episode 23 - Cyrophia Invasion... Or Not # Bakugan: Fight for All Episode 24 - Tokay Troubles # Bakugan: Fight for All Episode 25 - Ambush # Bakugan: Fight for All Episode 26 - Trick or Truth? # Bakugan: Fight for All Episode 27 - Running Through Walls # Bakugan: Fight for All Episode 28 - Final Cleanup # Bakugan: Fight for All Episode 29 - Battle of Fate # Bakugan: Fight for All Episode 30 - Fight for All Category:Story Layout Category:Story Category:Bakugan: Fight for All Category:Fight Series